Vampires Don't Sparkle
by castergurl11
Summary: Ashley Robinson is a demigod living in Forks. She knows that the Cullens are hiding something. When the new girl in town - Bella Swan - catches the attention of a certain bronze haired Cullen, Ashley learns of a world beyond hers.
1. Introduction

**Hey! So, umm, I know I have other fanfics to write, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone...**

**'Vampires Don't Sparkle' is Book One in my 'Through the Eyes of a Demigod' series. Basically, it's the Twilight Saga in a demigod's point of view. **

**Here's a some info about my new OC:**

** Name: Ashley Robinson**

** Age: 16**

** Appearance: brown hair and green eyes**

**Anyway, I'm posting this now and so, tell me if I should continue it or not... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson! If I did, then Seth would have imprinted in Eclipse or Connor Stoll would be dating a girl named ********... =)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I hate being a demigod. I truly hate it. Yeah, I got lots of cool powers and stuff, but I seriously hate the fact that monsters attack me every now and then. And being a daughter of one of the Big Three totally sucks. I get the attention of more monsters than most demigods.

My name is Ashley Robinson and I'm a daughter of one of the Big Three. Who? You'll find out later.

You're probably thinking: "One of them broke the oath again?", or in Hades' case, "He broke the oath?" Well, truth is, I was born two years after the Second Titan War. Meaning, I was born AFTER they promised not to make some stupid oath like that again. So, yeah, one of them had another kid, a.k.a. me. Well, actually, the other two did have another one, too, but that's not the point.

I'm sixteen years old. I consider myself lucky. I have survived sixteen years. Wow. How did I avoid Death for that long?

Anyway, I had always thought there was something the Cullens were hiding. And it isn't until Bella Swan comes to town that I learn their secret...

* * *

**So... What do you think? Continue or not? But please give it a chance... **

**I know it's short. I'm working on the first chapter so I might be able to update either tomorrow or next week... And that's if I'm not busy studying. **

**In the next chapter, you'll find out who her dad is. And that's if I post the next chapter. In the meantime, can you guess who's her dad?**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**

**P.S. To those of you waiting for me to update 'The HeartBreaker", I am so sorry! I have the chapter planned out but I can't seem to type anything. Sorry! **

**P.P.S. Readers of 'Daughter of Apollo': I am working on the next chapter... I'm just not sure when I'll be able to update...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! So, here's CHAPTER ONE!**

**Okay, so I did some research (a.k.a. Twilight Saga Wiki) and realized that Jacob was fifteen in Twilight... Well, let's just pretend that he, Quil V and Embry are sixteen here... =)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, daughter-of-Hades02, do not own Twilight nor PJO. **

* * *

First Beach. My favorite hang out spot in La Push. I love going here to hang out with Embry, Quil, and Jacob. I don't know why, though. I usually avoid beaches. But I feel safe when I have those guys with me.

The place is really pretty and I love watching the sunset. It's the times of peace and quiet that make me happy. But I also love the craziness that happens when the four of us are together.

"Get back here, Quil!" Jake yelled, chasing after poor little Quil while Embry and I watched, laughing.

Quil made the mistake of trying to get back at me for the disaster I caused on his date last Friday. It wasn't my idea; Jacob and Embry made me do it. Although, I do admit that it was freakin' hilarious, especially when his date got soaked in water (long story).

And, now Jake's running after Quil for dumping pink paint on him. It was meant for me since I was the one he had seen that night – which is so totally unfair – and thanks to my instincts, I ducked right in time to avoid getting paint on my clothes.

Embry was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the sandy beach. His phone rang and he sobered up a bit to answer it. He was still laughing but he managed to make his words understandable.

"Hello." he said, his laughter fading. "Okay, I'll tell her." He put his phone in his pocket and I knew instantly who had called.

"I guess I gotta go." I guessed. He nodded. Jake and Quil had stopped running and come to join us.

"Do you have to?" Quil whined.

"Yes." I said.

"Can't you stay a little longer?"

"Nope." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Meanie." he muttered and I laughed. I grabbed my backpack and started walking towards my car.

"Bye losers!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Bye-hey!" they yelled. "Meanie!"

I laughed and they did too.

"Bye guys!" I yelled again, turning to leave.

"Bye Lee-Lee!" they yelled in unison.

I started the engine of my Porsche, a gift from my dad when I got my license. Its black, like most of things he's associated with.

I drove to my house, which is in Forks.

If I'm from Forks, then why do I hang out with the guys on the rez?

Well, that's 'cause I've been hanging out with the guys since I met them when I moved here with my mom when I was 12. They're, like, my only friends.

Well, my only mortal friends. I have a lot of friends back at Camp Half-Blood. Okay, maybe not a lot. Fine, I have two friends; Natty, a daughter of Zeus, and Andi, a daughter of Poseidon. And I do have a brother, Nico di Angelo. But he's, like, thirty. Big age gap, I know. Actually, he's probably more than eighty years old right now.

I'm not exactly friendless but if I didn't have the guys, Natty and Andi, I probably would be. It's not my fault the other kids avoid me 'cause I'm a daughter of Hades. But if I did try and hang out with the kids in Forks, then I might have more mortal friends.

Anyway, so I got home. My mom's really strict about curfew, considering the fact that monsters could eat me any time. Yeah, she's overprotective, but I love her anyway.

How can I describe her? Well, her name's Kelly. I got my green eyes and brown hair from her. I guess the only feature I got from my dad was my really pale skin.

She's really cool but she's not much of a risk-taker, hence my curfews.

Okay, on with the story...

"Hey sweetie." mom greeted as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled and greeted her.

I took my seat at the dinner table as she placed the spaghetti and meatballs on the table. I quickly put some on my plate and began eating, not even bothering to sacrifice any to the gods.

Disrespectful, I know. But, hey, it's my spaghetti. If they want it, then they should ask me. If they did ask, then I might... Nah! It's still my spaghetti. They should get their own.

Thunder sounded and sighed. _Sorry Zeus!_

Mom sat down across from me and shook her head, a smile on her face. "Sometimes, I can't believe you're a girl." she said.

I just shrugged. Maybe I was a little boyish, thanks to the guys. I mean, the only girl friends I have are Natty and Andi. Well, actually, they're my only friends aside from the guys. I'm not exactly what you call friendly. Anyway, Natty's not what you call girly, either. She reminds me a lot of her sister, Thalia. Well, aside from the blonde hair, they're pretty much alike. Although, there are times when Natty goes all girly girl. And those are the times when she sees her crush, Mason Xavier. He's probably the only guy fortunate enough to be spared when Natty loses her temper. He's, like, the main reason Natty isn't one of the Hunters right now.

Okay, I'm getting way off topic.

Okay, so, where was I? Oh, yeah, eating dinner with my mom.

Well, dinner was pretty much the same as it was every day.

Okay, so mom and I were talking and eating and laughing with each other. Just then mom says, "So, what's with you and Embry?"

I just sat there, mouth hanging open, and stared at her. She had a smirk on her face. "There's nothing, mom." I replied. "We're just friends. Like I'm friends with Jake and Quil."

"But you trust him more than the other two." I stared blankly at her. How would she know that?

I shook my head as I continued eating my dinner. Mom chuckled but went back to eating. It was actually kinda awkward after that. Okay, mom wasn't awkward but I was. I really don't think I ever told her about my crush on Embry.

Well, it was 3 years ago. He was so cute and he's really nice. Of course, I got over that crush pretty quick.

Anyway, after dinner, I carefully avoided mom. She washed the dishes as I went up to my room.

How to describe my room? Well, the walls were a dark shade of violet and one window with black curtains. (I kinda like dark colors, if you haven't noticed.) My closet is filled with clothes and I keep an extra dagger in there just in case. I have a study table, where I do most of my studying, and a bookshelf where I keep all of my favorite books. (Unlike most demigods, I don't have dyslexia, but I do have ADHD.) Everything in my room is either black or violet. My single size bed is a mix of those two colors.

I lay on my bed and instantly went to sleep, not bothering to change out of the clothes I had been wearing.

And it was that night when I had my first nightmare in months.

* * *

**So, what do think? Like it? Hate it? Please REVIEW! :)**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey! So, here's Chapter 2! Okay, so there's not much that's happening in the first few chapters, but things will start getting interesting... soon.**

**Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I said that I do own PJO or Twilight. I wish I do but I don't.**

* * *

_There was smoke everywhere and everything was a blur. A man was running as fast as he could, looking back at what was chasing him. He shouldn't have since he almost tripped, which slowed him down. _

_In an instant, the thing caught up with him. I couldn't see what it was, but I could guess that it really scared the sh*t out of the poor man. His eyes widened as he took a step back. It must have been more than one thing since he was looking around him with a frightened expression._

And then I woke up.

I shook my head, trying to forget the dream. Looking at my alarm clock, I saw that I had fifteen minutes left until the stupid thing would sound. Not enough time to go back to sleep, so I decided to take a nice long shower.

After the shower, I went back to my room and grabbed a book from my bookshelf. I read a few pages until I heard sounds coming from downstairs.

No one would be stupid enough to try to steal from us, so I guessed it was my mom. And if my mom's downstairs in the morning, that would mean she's making breakfast.

Yay, food!

I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I came down expecting eggs and bacon, but all I saw was oatmeal.

There were times when Nico took me to visit our dad in the Underworld. Unfortunately, Demeter happened to be visiting Persephone, dad's wife. She wouldn't shut up about oatmeal and how important it was. It resulted in me never wanting to eat oatmeal ever again.

I told my mom about it, and she laughed at me. She still teases me about it by preparing it for breakfast every month, forcing me to cook for myself. I got better at not burning toast after a few months.

"Good morning, Ash." mom greeted, looking up at me with an innocent smile glued to her face.

"Morning mom!" I replied, trying to sound like I haven't noticed what she was eating.

She flashed me a wide smile as she held up her bowl. "Want some, sweetie?"

I shook my head, trying not to gag. "No thanks, mom."

"Aaw, but I made some especially for you." I almost laughed at my mom as she faked hurt.

"I'm just gonna grab an apple then I'm going to school." I told her.

"But you have to eat!" she told me. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

I shook my head and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket.

"Bye mom!" I yelled before I headed out.

I stood in front of my car, deciding whether I should drive or walk to school. I still had, like, an hour left until school starts. I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but the clouds weren't too dark so I guessed that it might not rain today.

I decided to walk. I had time and if monsters decided to attack, well, I had my Celestial bronze dagger in my backpack. I was also wearing the necklace that my dad gave me that turns into a Stygian iron sword.

I would shadow-travel there, but I don't want to fall asleep before the day even starts.

It wasn't a long walk. I got there in thirty minutes. Okay, that is probably long...

Anyway, I was pretty much bored. I sat down by the front doors of the building and fell asleep.

I didn't wake up until the bell rang, signalling that school was starting.

The day went by pretty quick. There was a new girl, Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan. She's a junior, a year older than me.

During lunch, she sat with Jessica, Mike, Angela and the others. First day and she's already so popular. I could see that she kept looking at the Cullens, probably mesmerized by their beauty like everyone else.

The Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive kids. I haven't seen nor met them yet but I heard they're like their adoptive kids. They have godlike beauty (unless it's Hephaestus we're talking about) and really pale skin. And I think there's something wrong with them.

They don't eat. I mean, they don't touch their food during lunch. Not even the guys. (Which kinda makes them weird for me 'cause my best friends are guys and it seems like their stomachs are bottomless pits. Then again, there is that Aphrodite boy at camp that I see doesn't eat as much as the rest... ) After lunch, they'd just dump it in the trash. (The poor wasted food!)

Anyway, the Cullens are always together. They don't talk much to anyone. They never go to school when the sun is out and shining. They supposedly go on camping trips with their adoptive parents, but I have my suspicions. They seem to avoid the sun.

Whenever they're near, my head yells at me to run.

If they were monsters then they would have probably attacked me already. But they haven't. Yet. I still think there's something wrong with them, though.

Okay, so the rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. Until it started raining.

I groaned when I remembered that I didn't drive to school. _Great timing uncle! _The sky rumbled as if Zeus himself was laughing.

I really didn't feel like walking in the rain. That left me with one choice.

So, when I was sure no one would see me, I shadow traveled home, collapsing on my bed as soon as I appeared in my room. At least I didn't end up in the Philippines this time.

* * *

**So, what do you think? What's your opinion on Ashley? What about Kelly (Ashley's mom)? I'd really love to know...**

**And I'm sorry if I got any info from the book wrong. I don't have my books with me and I don't really remember the sequence of events (and other little details like when it rains - I'm pretty sure there's a time when it's not raining but it's cloudy).**

**Anyway, please review!**

**- daughter-of-Hades02**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey hey hey! So, I changed my PenName... (But that doesn't mean that I'm not a daughter of Hades anymore)**

**Ok, so I am so happy that you guys like this. And I'm sorry for not updating Daughter of Apollo, The HeartBreaker and I Thought You Hate Me yet. I kinda have writer's block. But I will update as soon as possible.**

**Oh, and here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Twilight or PJO, then I wouldn't be writing this...**

* * *

The next day was just like any other day.

Well, it's pretty much like every day unless you count the fact that one of the Cullens – Edmund, or I think that's his name - wasn't at school. Well, he was pretty moody after school before he left the day before.

I heard Edgar tried to have his schedule changed or something like that.

Wow! He is such a drama queen. Just 'cause he didn't get what he wanted, doesn't mean he can just leave and skip school. I can't believe Dr. and Mrs. Cullen let him do that! If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's a child of Aphrodite with the ability to charmspeak. I mean, he has the looks and everything. And how else could he skip school without getting into trouble? Education is important!

I realized that I was starting to sound like a child of Athena. I made a mental note to go to La Push and hang out with the guys for a dose of stupidity.

Anyway, the day was pretty boring. I got detention 'cause I disrespected the English teacher. (Hey, in my defense, I was told by my brother that Daedalus was pretty much still alive for centuries until that year before the Second Titan War.)

At lunch, I kinda noticed the new girl staring at the Cullens. And the Cullens were also looking at her. Of course, they tried to hide it, but I caught a glimpse of the blonde's death glares at the poor brunette. I wondered what blondie's problem was.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I gathered my things and ran out of the classroom. I made my way to my locker and grabbed whatever I left in there.

As I ran out of the school building, I bumped into something hard - a wall, maybe. Except, it wasn't a wall.

I felt a cold breeze brush past my skin indicating that a ghost was near. As a child of Hades, I can sense the dead. I can see, hear and sense ghosts and anything that is not alive.

Looking at the guy I had bumped into, I saw that it was one of the Cullens, the big one. I looked around, checking to see if there were any ghosts around, but there were none. I could have sworn that I felt the presence of the dead.

"Hey, watch where you're going." the Cullen said, holding a hand out to help me up. Taking his hand, there was that feeling again. I was confused.

My senses are never wrong. Never. But why were they telling me that the guy in front of me was dead?

I know the Cullens are kinda weird, but I had always thought them to be... alive.

Then again, this has been the first time I had ever been this close to a Cullen.

Before I could do anything, the guy walked away.

I shrugged off the feeling and headed out of the building. The thought that ran in my mind were: The Cullens aren't human.

Thankfully, this time, I did bring my car. If Zeus decides to make it rain for no reason, at least I'd be ready.

Like I had promised myself earlier that day, I drove to La Push to hang out with the guys.

First stop: Embry's.

I walked up to the front door and before I could even knock, the door swung open, revealing a smiling Tiffany Call.

"Hi Ashley." Embry's mom greeted.

"Hey Tiffany." I replied. "Is Embry home?"

"Uh, I think he's at Jacob's."

"Oh, ok. Um, bye." I said before turning and walking to my car.

"Oh, and, Lee Lee," she called out as I reached my car and opened the door. I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling Embry that he needs to be home for dinner?"

"Sure thing." I said before climbing into the Porsche and closing the door. I drove to Jake's house.

I reached the little house and I grabbed my backpack before getting out of my car and locking the car. Hey, you can never be too careful.

Anyway, I made my way to the little garage that the guys and I usually hang out in when we're at Jake's. I'm not really a car expert but I don't mind watching the guys fix up Jake's car.

"Hey Lee Lee." the boys greeted as I came in.

"Hey guys." I replied before setting my backpack on the floor and grabbing my copy of Shakespeare's 'The Merchant of Venice'.

"Ooh, The Merchant of Venice." Quil commented as I sat down.

"'If you prick us, do we not die? If you tickle us, do we not bleed? If you poison us, do we not laugh?'" Jake said in a fake British accent and I laughed sarcastically.

"Haha. Very funny Jacob." I said. "You do know that you said it all wrong, right? Oh, and Venice is in Italy. They don't have British accents."

"Yes, and I take pride in my humor, thank you very much." the Quileute boy said. I rolled my eyes as he turned his attention back to the car. I opened the book to the page that I had been reading.

"Hey." a voice said. I looked up from the book to find Embry. He smiled which made me smile back at him.

"Hey." I replied before returning my attention to the book in my hands. But of course, it was kinda hard to concentrate on the book when Embry was sitting right next to me.

Ok, maybe I hadn't completely moved on from that crush.

"Your mom said you need to be home for dinner." I said, keeping my eyes on the book.

He didn't answer.

I turned my head only to find my face a few inches away from Embry's. I looked away the same time he did, my cheeks turning red.

I heard Quil chuckle and I glared at him. The smirk on his face faded and I smiled knowing that I could scare him with just one look.

"So, uh, how's life with the pale faces going?" Embry said, trying to start a conversation.

"Same as usual." I replied. _I actually have this suspicion that the Cullens aren't human._ Of course, I didn't say that out loud. "I'd rather go to school here on the rez with you guys. They're all so boring." _And they avoid me, so it's not like I have anyone to talk to or anything._

Embry smiled at that and I forced myself to go back to my book.

"Well, we'd rather you go to school with us too." Embry said, making me blush once again. I looked away from him so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Hey, Em," Quil called. "why don't you stop flirting with Lee Lee and help us with this?"

That only made me blush even more.

"Shut up." I heard Embry say. Quil laughed and Jake did too. Jake went to sit next to me and I buried my face in my hands. There was no way that I was gonna let them know that I was blushing.

"You guys are so cute together." one of them said. Which one? I didn't care. I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato at the time.

_Great. Now they're starting to sound like my mom. _

"Aw. Look Jake," Quil said. "Em's blushing."

"I am not." Embry protested.

And the afternoon was like that until mom called Embry's phone saying that I had to be home. The teasing became worse after that.

But that was good. I almost forgot about the Cullen thing.

Anyway, as soon as I got home, dinner was ready and mom had been waiting for me.

"Hey mom." I greeted as I sat down across from her. I put some lasagna on my plate and started eating.

Mom shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder why you're not with your father yet." I heard her say.

"Well," I said, still chewing the food in my mouth.

"Lee, don't talk when your mouth's full."

I quickly chewed my food and swallowed before continuing. "Well, mom," I said. "I am still alive because of the gods swore on the River Styx that they won't kill another god's kid anymore."

"I don't think that really happened."

"Really? I was sure that it happened. Must have been a dream." I shrugged.

Mom chuckled.

"Well, I guess you better start offering some food to the gods before you end up in the Underworld." she said.

I scoffed. "I offer food to the gods." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe not all the time."

Mom shook her head. "Natty was trying to contact you." she said, changing the topic. "She said to IM her as soon as possible."

"Uh, sure. I'll do that after dinner." I said before returning my attention to the food right in front of me.

That night, I found it hard to sleep. Then again, who'd be able to sleep if they found out that someone walking is not alive.

It shouldn't have been able to bother me since I was used to seeing ghosts and dead people. I_ am_ a daughter of Hades. But I guess it's different when mortals can see them too and they're not in the Underworld.

Finally, I let the sleep take over.

I woke up the next day with one thought: I forgot to IM Natty.

* * *

**So... PLEASE REVIEW!**!

**Oh, and, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**- castergurl11**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey!**

**So, it's almost Feb. 14! You know, that special day when you can spend time with that special someone. Yeah, I don't have that, but I really can't wait for the Beautiful Creatures movie! **

**Okay, I'm pretty sure you're here for a Twilight and PJO fanfic, so I'll stop talking about BC. **

**Anyway...**

**Here's CHAPTER FOUR! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I also don't own PJO!**

* * *

It's been a week since Edward's been in school so to say that I was shocked to see him in school again is an understatement.

Last week, I kinda got used to there only being four Cullens walking around in the school. I was actually beginning to think that the other guy died or something. I don't know. Maybe eaten by monsters. But then again, the Cullens are already dead so maybe he decided to visit the Underworld.

But that would mean that he has to get past Cerberus. That three-headed dog is sweet and playful, but he takes his job very seriously too. There's no way he's gonna let any of the dead escape. Unless my dad gave him permission to. But then that would mean Hades knows what they are. Maybe he'd tell me. But then again, why would he tell me? I'm curious but I'm sure he wouldn't tell me anything about the Cullens. He's very good at keeping things from me. Either that, or I just don't look hard enough, or ask the right questions.

Yeah, well, I still haven't learnt much about the Cullens aside from the fact that they're the living dead.

I had told Natty about my suspicions. She's never heard of anything like them either. Andi's just as clueless as the both of us in the topic. Well, actually, the two want no extra knowledge about death. They may be what people call 'bad ass' but they're totally afraid of all things related to death. They can hide that fear very well, though. I would never have guessed that they freak out every time I talk about the dead if they hadn't told me. I guess it's one thing that I'm not afraid of that they are afraid of. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm afraid of dying, just like most people. I'm just not afraid of the dead, which apparently my cousins are.

Okay, I really need to stay on topic. Seriously, I should stop rambling and whatever. Maybe it's the ADHD.

Great, I'm doing it again.

Anyway, the day had been pretty boring, aside form the initial shock of seeing that Cullen was back. I decided to further investigate and find out if my theory was correct – that the Cullens were dead. I haven't met Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, but I have a feeling that they, too, are dead like their adopted children.

They look like their adopted children, even though they aren't related. Well, I mean, they're all so pale and, truthfully, very good-looking.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I packed my things made my way to my locker to grab a few things.

I sighed, slamming my locker shut, and headed out of the building.

I frowned when I reached outside. I really should have brought a thicker jacket.

Snowflakes were falling and there were some people having snowball fights.

The next day, I woke up to find a fine layer of snow covering the yard. The road was white and snow dusted the top of my car.

I quickly got ready for school then headed downstairs.

"Morning mom!" I greeted my mom.

"Good morning Lee-Lee." she responded before grabbing her jacket. "I'm going to work now." Then she left.

When she did, my only thought was: Who's going to make my breakfast?

I glanced at my watch and shrugged. I grabbed a box of Fruit Loops and started eating the cereal straight from the box. Hey, I may hate oatmeal, but nothing could make me stop eating Fruit Loops. I drank some orange juice then headed out of the house. The cool air hit my face and I mentally debated whether to feign a fever or actually go to school. Mom already left, so she can't tell me to go to school.

Ugh, I feel like a hypocrite for complaining about how Edward gets to skip school for a week when I'm planning on not going to school, too. But hey, it's healthy to skip sometimes. Plus, it's only one day, not a whole week.

Before I could change my mind, I got into my car and started driving to school.

I got to school and parked my car. Things were normal and I looked over at the Cullens who were acting as though they were normal. I'm sure they aren't, though.

Edward Cullen was staring at something, or should I say, someone. I turned to see who he was looking at. Isabella Swan.

She was, like, eight cars down from me, but I could see that it was her. She's a really pretty brunette. I've heard some sophomores and juniors talking about how she managed to catch the eye of Edward Cullen. I'm not one to judge people, but I think she's a nice girl. Anyway, Bella was standing by the back of her truck when I I saw it.

A dark blue van was spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. From the looks of it, it was going to hit Isabella's truck. And the girl was standing in the middle of it.

I was too far to do anything. The poor mortal was going to be crushed by a van. There was nothing I could do.

And the the van stopped. I quickly made my way over to see what was happening.

I sighed in relief when I saw that the girl was okay. I can't say the same for the driver of the van, though. But I became suspicious when I realized that Edward Cullen was right there with her. There was no way he couldn't have gotten there in less than a second.

I mentally added _inhuman speed_ to the list of weird things about the Cullens.

I glanced over at the rest of the Cullens, who were still standing by their very expensive cars. They were glaring, at who? Isabella? Nah, she couldn't have known that she would be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tyler? No, they shouldn't blame him; he couldn't control the van. Edward? Yeah, maybe. He basically just made me 100% sure that they weren't human. Their glaring didn't help them either.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" I heard someone shout. There was a flurry of activity around them. People were crying and shouting shouting. The ambulance came and I was worried for the mortals. Not so much the Cullen, though. I doubt he got hurt.

It took, like, six EMTs and two teachers to shift the van far enough from them to bring the stretchers in.

Finally, the ambulance left for the hospital. I took this as an excuse to not go to school. I was planning on not going to school; I guess this was the gods' way of saying that I should.

I didn't go to the hospital. My mom is a nurse there, and she would be very disappointed to see that I wasn't in school. Instead, I went to La Push. The guy were probably in school, but I could think of things to do while I wait for them.

I sat on the grass in the nearby forest. I loved going here, especially when I wanted to be alone. I don't tell anyone though. They'd tell me it's dangerous here, even my mom. They don't know that I can handle myself. I mean, I've fought monsters before. I think I could handle a wolf or a bear. My mom knows that, but she can't help but try to keep me out of trouble. So far, I had been attacked by monsters only twice in the middle of the school year. I never tell my mom, though. She'll probably keep me locked up in the house. Well, even if she did that, I would tell her that it would be easier for a monster to find me, since my scent would be concentrated in that house.

I heard a wolf howl from a distance and I guessed it was time for me to go. I came across a wolf here days before. It nearly attacked me. Good thing it didn't. I don't know who would end up dead, me or the wolf. If it were the wolf, that would definitely be an accident.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was almost lunchtime. Woah, time flies by so fast. I got into my car and went to Port Angeles. I stopped by some restaurant then ate my lunch. After lunch, I went back to La Push. It was kinda cold but I could handle it. I stayed in the forest as I waited for the guys.

When I was sure that classes had ended, I went to Jake's house. I was very thankful for the warmth inside his house. I waited for ten minutes until the boys arrived.

"Hey LeeLee!" Jake greeted when he saw me sitting on the couch. I jumped off the couch. "Finally! I've been waiting for ages."

Jake chuckled. "You skipped school again, didn't you?"

"What do you mean again? It's my first time to skip school." I told him. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, it's my first time this month." I corrected myself just as the other two idiots entered the room.

"Hi Lee!" Quil exclaimed once he saw me. Embry just smiled at me.

Honestly, I don't know how I feel about him. He's my best friend. But it's his smiles that make my heart skip a beat.

"Lee skipped school again." Jake told them. I glared at him.

"Aww, why didn't you tell us. Nothing ever happens at school. It's boring!" Quil whined.

"Yeah, well, waiting for you guys is boring. Especially since I had nothing else to do." I replied as I sat back down on the couch.

"That's why you should've told us." Quil said as he sat on the couch with me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, anything interesting happened today?" Embry asked.

I shrugged. "Some girl almost got hit by a van this morning." I said nonchalantly.

"Really? Is she okay?" Quil asked, worried.

"Yeah. She was unharmed last time I saw her." And maybe she would've been not okay if Edward hadn't saved her. Maybe the others didn't notice, but I had seen the dent in the car. It looked like Cullen had stopped the van just in time.

_Super strength. _Another thing on the "The Cullens Aren't Normal" list.

The day passed by quickly. Half the time, I was debating whether the Cullens were scientific experiments gone wrong, or monsters. I was pretty sure they weren't a cross between the Flash and Superman.

Mom had called Embry, asking where I was. I was thankful when he didn't tell her that I didn't go to school. (Technically, I did go to school. I just left when chaos started.) Apparently, I was late for dinner and mom was about to call the one police officer she knew that was a demigod to look for me. I guess she realized that she should've asked Embry first before jumping to conclusions.

When I got home, I was pulled into my mother's arms. I hate breaking curfew. Usually, when I do, mom would go on and on about how dangerous the world is especially since I'm a demigod. I know I've said this before, but I'll say it again. My mom is the coolest mom ever, but she's way too protective.

* * *

**So, what do ya guys think? **

**Oh, and updates may take longer than usual since it's our fourth quarter. I've already failed three subjects last quarter. Now I really have to make sure I pass. So, until the month of April starts, my main priority is my studies. As much as I hate it, I really have to study now... **

**Anyway, please REVIEW! **

**Sincerely,**

**castergurl11 =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey hey hey! **

**So, how's life? School's over so I don't have to worry about my grades anymore. **** Summer's starting here in the Philippines so I decided to post this chapter.**

**Here's Chapter FIVE! Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly. Isabella, or Bella, all everyone could talk about. I mean, yeah, she got into an accident, but the girl needs her space. If it were me who had almost been crushed by that van, I'd be really annoyed with all the attention I was getting.

Anyway, I couldn't help but notice how Tyler Crowley, the dirver of the van, would follow her around in between classes. Wow. I'm glad I wasn't unlucky enough to be the one who almost got hit. Bella looked pretty annoyed.

And whenever the Cullens are around, I noticed how they avoided looking in Bella's direction. Especially Edward. He used to be the one I would catch staring at her. The usual glares I would see Bella get from Rosalie Hale were gone, replaced with nothing. It was like things were back to normal. But I knew that things weren't going back to normal. I've read enough books to know that things were just getting started.

The snow washed away after that day. It was annoying since I never got to play in the snow with the guys. (Hey, I'm sixteen. Pretty much still a kid.) But of course, it rained as the weeks passed.

One thing I hated about March. The girl's choice spring dance. I hated having to hear the other girls gossiping in the locker room about who's going to ask who or what their gonna be wearing. Seriously, there was no way I was gonna go. First of all, I can't dance. And second, who would I ask? I was practically invisible to everyone in school. Besides, it was in, like, two weeks. I wasn't going, so why stress over it.

The day passed by fast and I was ready to go home. I got into my car and started driving. Of course, I stopped when I saw the line. At the very front was a shiny Volvo; a car that I recognized easily. It was Edward Cullen's. Behind him was Bella's Chevy, and behind her, directly in front of me, was Tyler's Sentra. I scowled when I realized that it was Cullen who was causing the traffic. Seriously, I needed to meet up with the guys. I had, like, an hour before mom expects me to be in the house.

I was thinking about shadow travelling but that meant I couldn't take my car with me. There was no way I was leaving my baby at school. I began hitting my head on the steering wheel. I stopped when I realized that the Cullens were now getting inside the Volvo. I mentally did a happy dance as I drove to La Push.

Edward Cullen was staring at Bella Swan again. After a week of him ignoring her, I was surprised. Then again, I did see the two talking yesterday. But I didn't stick around to even try to understand what their conversation was about.

He raised one hand and motioned something to Bella. The brunette stood up and walked to his table. She sat down and I stared in disbelief when I remembered that the rest of the Cullens weren't with them. The Cullens and the Hales always sat with each other during lunch.

I shrugged it off as I ate my lunch. Hey, a girl's gotta eat.

You'd think that with my suspicions, I'd watch the Cullens every minute of the day. I _do_ have a life, you know. It's not all the time that I think about the Cullens.

_I was alone in the forest in La Push. I've been there plenty of times to know exactly where I am. But at the same time, I was in a different place._

_I heard a wolf howl and I ran. Not away from the sound, but towards it. As soon as I saw the giant wolves, I stopped. Standing in front of the three horse sized wolves were five people. Even though their backs were facing me, I could recognize them. The Cullens._

_I recognized the two Cullens – Edward and Emmett – and Rosalie Hale, and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. There was no sign of Alice Cullen and Rosalie's twin, Jasper._

_One wolf, the one in the middle went behind a tree. A second later, a man came out from where the wolf had been. _

_Their voices were muffled and I couldn't understand what was happening._

_When the man turned into a wolf, the vision faded and -_

I woke up, confused. I had no idea what had just happened in the dream. All I knew is that I had dreamt of the Cullens. I shuddered at the thought.

Then I wondered why the man who turned into a wolf looked familiar. The first name to come into my mind when I saw the man was Jacob. But I was sure that it wasn't Jacob. Mostly because the guy looked older than my best friend.

Another thing that had me wondering was why the they – Alice and Jasper, I think – weren't with them. And the way they were dressed... Yeah, they weren't dressed in jeans or whatever people today wear.

I sighed trying to get it out of my mind, but I had a feeling it was important somehow. It was crazy, the dream, but it was significant, I guess. I mean, there was no way a mortal could turn into a wolf.

Okay, maybe it was insignificant. Maybe I'm thinking about them too much. Well, who could blame me? I'm a demigod. Monsters were made to kill me. Well, actually, I don't think they were really made for that specific reason, but still. Demigods kill monsters and if said demigod fails to kill the monster, said monster eats the demigod. Amazing how simple a demigod's life could be. Kill or be killed.

Okay, I'm totally get off track now...

Where was I? Oh yeah...

So, I decided to hang out in the forest. I overheard a few kids talking about a beach trip in La Push. Yeah, that kinda ruined my plan to hang out with the guys. There was no way was I going to go to La Push. Too much people.

And I guess you could say that my trip to the forest answered a few of my questions.

I shadow-traveled to the forest. When I arrived, I felt tired like always. I slapped myself, hoping it would be able to keep me awake. As soon as I felt the stinging on my cheek, I wished I hadn't done it. It hurt. But I had to do it. Falling asleep wouldn't have helped me in anyway. I was almost used to the whole shadow-travelling thing, but that didn't mean it didn't make me tired.

Okay, so I was minding my own business, hoping there weren't any mean tree nymphs around, when I heard voices. Suddenly, something flew past me at the speed of light. Freaky, but suspicious.

And I, being the stupid demigod that I am, made my way to the direction where the whatever-it-was was headed.

I wasn't not sure if it was a good idea, or not at the time but I'm glad that I did.

I had my Celestial bronze dagger with me, like always. I made my way through the trees and stopped when I heard voices. I really didn't focus on what the voices were saying, but I made sure that I was quiet. Unfortunately, I tripped and stumbled right in front of two figures. They were Cullens; Edward and Emmett.

My eyes widened as one of them – Emmett – jumped in front of me, baring his teeth. There was blood on his teeth and it wasn't long until I noticed the dead buck on the ground.

Out of instinct, I pulled out my dagger. The monster hissed and stepped back.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" the bronze haired Cullen said. I almost laughed out loud but I didn't.

"Oh, so you two weren't hunting deer?" I asked innocently.

"Is that what you think we were doing?" he questioned. I shrugged. Edward looked at me curiously, and maybe even fearfully (Hey, a girl can dream.).

"Uh, you know it's not nice to stare, right?" I directed my question at the whatever-he-was. His mind seemed to register my words and he muttered an apology.

"So, uh, we're just gonna leave now..."

"Wait, you guys have some explaining to do." I demanded.

"No we don't."

"Uh, yes you do. 'Sides, I won't tell anyone that you Cullens drink blood." They looked at me warily. "I can keep a secret."

"Nuh uh. We don't have to explain anything." big guy said. "You do. What are you? You don't smell human."

And Bingo was his name-o. "And how did you know that I don't smell human?" I questioned, eyebrow raised.

"'Cause we're vampires. We -" he cut himself off.

_Vampires? There's no way such things could exist!_ Then again, I'm not supposed to exist either.

I don't know who was the more nervous one, me or the big vamp. I mean, c'mon! Who wouldn't be freaked out when you come face to face with a blood sucking monster. Sure, I met a few empousa (well, actually I only met one) and I fought worse monsters but I didn't think vampires could really exist.

Edward glared at him before turning to look at me. _Sh*t._ That was my cue to leave. I gripped my weapon tighter and took a step back before shadow travelling back home.

The one word that kept repeating in my mind before I fell unconcious on my bed was: Vampire.

I woke the next day, thankful I didn't have a nightmare. And the events of the day before came crashing down.

I couldn't help but notice how the pieces fit.

The super strength, the speed, the pale skin, and the fact that my spidey senses are tingling whenever they're near. They're dead. Err, undead? Half alive? What do you call something that's alive but has no heartbeat? Anyway, the point is, they're vampires. The Cullens are vampires.

Now, if I were a normal mortal, then I would've thought that that was crazy. But I'm not normal; I'm the daughter of the god of the Underworld. If Greek 'myths' were real, then maybe vampires are real too. Hey, why not add a few werewolves, witches and zombies and throw a party?

Yeah, okay, that's maybe not the best idea. The zombies would probably end up eating the demigods' brains. Either that or the zombies would be going back to their graves. You know, like bringing the dead back to te dead.

Ugh, I suddenly remember that anime Nico told me about, _Another_. I really didn't know Nico liked anime. He claims that he doesn't and he only watched _Another_ 'cause it was interesting. To be honest, it was. I may be a daughter of Hades, but death isn't one of my favorite things in the world. I'm actually glad I never told Natty and Andi about the anime. I could definitely amuse myself with watching their reactions, but then I'd be the one to blame if they can't sleep at night. As if the 'calamity' or whatever it's called would affect them.

Okay, seriously, I really need to stop getting off topic...

* * *

**I just had to add the anime reference there. I watched it last Valentine's Day with my friends. We watched all twelve episodes on Feb. 14, 2013. And yes, there were a lot of deaths there. I wonder why I even continued watching it. When I went home, I made my sister watch it. Unlike me, she didn't look away when the first girl died. **

**Ha, I just realized how against Valentine's Day I was on Feb. 14. I was wearing a red shirt with 'Happy World Bitter Day' written on it and a black broken heart. I wasn't the only one wearing that shirt, though; a few of my classmates were wearing it too. Honestly, I have nothing against Valentine's Day. It's actually one of my favorite days of the year. xD**

**Until next update,**

**castergurl11**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey!**

**So, here's an update. It's more like a filler chapter (like most of my chapters, I'm guessing...) but we finally get to meet two new characters... I won't really add them in the next few chapters but I'm pretty sure they'll be back... Soon...**

**Anyways... Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Why are you just telling us now?" the blonde girl questioned, yelling.

"'Cause I just found out, like, yesterday." I yelled back at her. Okay, maybe I lied. I found out on Saturday. It's Monday right now. But hey, a little lie wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially if that lie is as insignificant as the one that I used...

Natty rolled her green eyes.

"Does that Bella girl know what they are?" Andi asked. I had also told them about the accident that happened and how Mr. Vampire saved Bella. It could've been just me who noticed it, but I was guessing that Ms. Swan was also thinking the same thing. That there was something different about the Cullens.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. I'm not sure if he'll tell her." I replied honestly.

"More importantly, do _they_ know what you – we – are?" Natty questioned.

"Natty, I'm not stupid." I told her, pretending to be offended. "I would never expose our secret. Especially to a bunch of monsters." The daughter of Zeus relaxed.

"Lee!" mom yelled from downstairs. "Time for school!"

"In a minute, mom!" I yelled back before turning to my cousins once again. "Sorry guys. Gotta go." I said.

"Sure, sure." "Talk to you later, cuz." And with that, I waved a hand through the mist and their faces disappeared.

I grabbed my black backpack and headed downstairs.

"Let me guess. Natty and Andi?" mom asked as I arrived on the ground floor.

I nodded before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and heading out the door. I got inside my car and drove to school.

I wasn't surprised when the Cullens and the Hales weren't in school. It was one of those rare days when it was sunny. If they really were vampires then that meant they couldn't go out in the sun or else they'll burn. I guess they chose to live in Forks since it's hardly ever sunny which they use to their advantage. They could go out in the day and not turn into a pile of ashes. Good for them, not so much for me and everyone else.

It was like that for the rest of the week, so that meant the Cullens weren't at school.

But when they did come back the next week, that's when my demigod instincts were on high alert.

When Bella Swan got out of the Volvo, I knew something was up.

I avoided the Cullens at school. Although, I did catch them glaring at me sometimes. Hey, it's not everyday when a complete stranger finds out the secret you've been keeping for years, maybe even centuries.

From the way they were looking at me, I could tell that they were both curious about what I am and that they weren't happy about my newfound knowledge about them. Well good luck to them, 'cause I'm not as stupid as the big idiot vamp. (Hey, I can call them whatever I want, it's not like they can read my mind or anything.) I know how to keep my mouth shut. Plus, if vamps are really immortal then you would've thought that they've kept their mouths shut for centuries. Hmm, maybe they're new vamps?

Wait, how did they even turn into vamps? Don't they, like, have to drink vamp blood and then die or something? Are they, like, born that way?

Anyway...

Okay, I'm starting to think I use that word too much. I'm also thinking that I use the word 'okay' too much, too.

Anyway (See what I mean?), Bella and Edward seemed to be hanging out more often. I had the growing suspicion that they were dating. I mean, he did save her from being crushed by a van. Either that, or he was hypnotizing her with his freaky vampire powers. Maybe he was using her. You know, so he could eat her afterwards.

Or maybe she knows what they are and she hangs out with him so he would turn her into one of them. Who knows?

The rest of the week passed by in a blur. Things weren't really that eventful.

There was that dance coming up. I forgot which dance it was. It's not like I'd be going anyway.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short but I kinda have writer's block and I've got nothing to inspire me...**

**Anyway, this story's almost done. Maybe five, or six, more chapters left. I'm not entirely sure but I didn't really plan much for VDS. The next book would probably have an actual plot. I'm kinda just going with the flow right now so...**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions?**

**- castergurl11**

**P.S. Do any of you guys know any good books that I can read?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight!**

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for the long wait. My sister broke my laptop and I was busy the whole summer. Yeah, summer in the Philippines is over. Updates will be like always. I'll update when I can. **

**I put this story up on Wattpad so if you find this there, it's written by bluepixie. I'll finish the story here first then I'll post it on Wattpad. Anyway...**

**Chapter 7**

You can expect so much from someone or something and be proved wrong. I mean, you would think that a child of one of the Big Three would be really popular, but that isn't the case with me. You would expect Native Americans to believe in their legends and stuff but Jake and the guys could care less about Taha Aki and the Spirit-whatever. And you'd expect that vampires are like what people usually describe them to be.

So, what I've learned so far about the Cullens are is that they're vampires. And vampires are super fast and have super strength. Yep, demigods would have a disadvantage if we ever face a real vampire. There was no way I would attack them. Even with my weapons I'd have a disadvantage. There's like seven of the and one of me. It'd be a miracle if I survived. If I didn't, I wouldn't have to visit my dad anymore 'cause I'll be making a permanent residence there. Hopefully, I'll get Elysium. I'd definitely blame the gods if I end up in the Fields of Punishment.

Thunder sounded and the wind picked up, causing my hair to fly around. "Sorry.", I muttered under my weather calmed down and I shook my head. How do mortals not find the constant change of weather strange?

Anyway, I sat on the branch of a tree in the forest. I was high up and I didn't even break a sweat. That's thanks to shadow-travelling. Fortunately, I don't feel too tired or I would've fallen of the tree and gone to make a permanent visit to my father's realm. Dumb way to die if you ask me. Not as dumb as being stabbed by your own weapon but dumb nevertheless.

I was too far to see what was happening in the Cullen residence but I could see the big house they owned.

I had a dream last night, and it didn't make sense at all. Until I saw Bella Swan and Edward Cullen walking to the front door of the Cullen's mansion, err, house.

I knew I had to follow or at least watch over them like some stalker. Not that I was stalking them. It was simply research that I was doing.

My dream had to mean something or I would have cancelled my plans with the guys for nothing. It was incredibly boring up here in the tree, my butt hurt from sitting and my backpack made it really hard to move. I couldn't have gone closer to the house because I couldn't let them see me and I was guessing that they have excellent eyesight. You know, I'm starting to think that vampires are superhuman whose only weaknesses are sunlight, fire, garlic and holy water.

Okay, I sound really stereotypical there. Hmm, maybe their weakness is human food. I mean, to act human, you'd have to do things humans do. I never see them eat, so what's stopping them from doing this particular human activity? There might be something in human food that they can't eat, like how regular mortals can't eat or drink ambrosia or nectar. I'm still not crossing out sunlight and fire as their weakness. How else could I explain their absence during sunny days?

I was't sure how long I sat on that tree branch but I knew it was more than an hour. Yeah, I was stupid enough to think that I'd get information by sitting on a tree branch where I could barely see the people in the glass-walled house. I finally gave in to the boredom and shadow-traveled to the safe ground where there was a less likely possibility of my uncle 'accidentally' killing me. That'd be bad. Dying by the hand of my best friend's father who also happens to be my uncle, making my best friend my cousin.

Wow, I seriously have no life. I won't always have the guys and the rest of my friends are my mom, my older brother and my three cousins (Natty, Andi and Thalia). It's sad when you can count the number of friends you have and most of them are family members.

Okay, so I landed perfectly unharmed on the forest floor. Until I heard a snarling from behind me. I froze for a second, hoping it was just an angry dog or a baby mountain lion. I can still manage to escape if what was behind me were any of the two choices.

Of course, that's wishful thinking. I was thankful that I had my pen that could turn into a sword made of Stygian iron. I had put it in my pocket earlier just in case I had to fight any of the Cullens. Using it to kill a hellhound was probably the next best thing.

The monster lunged at me and I side-stepped, swing my sword. I cursed myself for missing when the monster didn't turn into dust.

Yeah, most of the time, I found myself dodging its attacks. In a few seconds, I was sweaty and I had cuts everywhere. Thanks to the hellhound; I'm not stupid enough to hurt myself with my own weapon. When my arm became sore a few minutes later, I dropped my sword and pulled out my Celestial bronze knife. I knew the sword would turn back into a pen and appear in my pocket again later, much like my cousin's _Anaklusmos_.

I ran, hoping the monster was dumb enough not to follow me. I really shouldn't underestimate these monsters all the time. I'm really going to get killed one day.

Anyway, yeah, I ran. But not before raising an army of skeletal warriors. It was a cowardly move but I value my life. Summoning the skeletons took a lot of energy and I found myself running slower. I was exhausted and I didn't have enough energy to shadow-travel.

Eventually, the hellhound managed to kill my skeletal soldiers. Can the word 'kill' even be used in the situation? _Lee, focus! _What was I supposed to be doing again? Oh, yeah. Running.

Unfortunately, I became to exhausted to even move. I sat on the ground, trying to catch my breath as the hellhound stalked me like a prey.

It eyed me, probably thinking of how delicious I would taste. I glared at the monster as my last resort. Hopefully, I've perfected my glare or was at least as close as Nico when he glares. Many people shrink when they're at the receiving end of my glare. The guys and Andi's older mortal brother, Harvey, were examples of that. I still hope it affects monsters the same way.

The hellhound grinned, as if thinking, "I've got you now.", and I took a deep breath, hoping to regain energy with that intake of oxygen. Nope, didn't work. _Note to self:If I ever survive this, don't shadow-travel before a fight then raise an army of skeletons and run away. It's exhausting._

The stinging pain I felt didn't help either. My injuries weren't that bad. Just a few cuts on my face and arms. There was a gash on my left arm from where the hellhound scratched me and blood was slowly coming out of the wound. I was getting light-headed and all I wanted was to take a nap. Yeah, not as bad as they could have been. I might actually survive this, if the hellhound didn't make me its lunch.

Before the hellhound could bite my head off, a figure came out of nowhere and attacked the hellhound. The figure wrestled the monster to the ground and everything became blurry.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Just sleepy, that's all." I managed to let out before the darkness took over and I was sent into a deep slumber.

**So, what do you think is going to happen? Yeah, sorry for the kind of cliffy even though I know I won't be able to update in a while. **

**On another note, does anyone know when the Sea of Monsters movie will show?**

**Like it? Hate it? I wanna know!**

**- castergurl11**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey! So, here's the next chapter of VDS. Vamps Don't Sparkle is coming to an end, just three or two more chapters to go then I'll start posting the next part of 'Through the Eyes of a Demigod'. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Twilight!**

**Chapter Eight**

When I woke up, my body was sore and there was a stinging pain on my left arm. The events of before I passed out came rushing to my memory and I finally realized that I wasn't in my room.

_Holy Hades!_ Mom's probably worried sick. I had to get home.

I hopped of the bed and winced as pain shot through my arm. It was a good thing I was wearing short sleeves yesterday or else my shirt would've been ruined where the hellhound clawed me.

I looked around the room for my backpack and found it in the corner. I took out my Ziploc bag of ambrosia and put a small piece of the godly food in my mouth, savoring the taste of my mother's homemade cookies. In a few seconds, I felt myself getting better and then ripped off the bandage. An ugly-looking scar ran inches below my shoulder until just below my elbow, and I winced at the sight. _Mom's going to freak when she sees this._, I thought.I let out a breath of air and shrugged. There's nothing I can do about it now. Wearing a jacket is my best option. If only I had one in my bag.

I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the room. I didn't feel like shadow-travelling. I'm already in big enough trouble with my mom; nothing could make it worse.

My face paled when I I saw the people in the living room. _Holy Hephaestus, it's the Cullens._ They all eyed me warily and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I mean, I just woke up from battling a freakin' hellhond. I'm pretty sure I look like sh*t.

There was a short silence before I got over my insecurity and grew bored form just staring at them.

"If you're going to kill me, you're going to have to wait in line." I said. "Mom's probably going to want to be the first, but I'll tell my dad to bring me back to life so you can have a turn."

They looked at me as if I'd gone mental. That was probably true. I'm actually still waiting to wake up from this nightmare I call life, but alas, 'tis not a dream but reality. My reality and every other demigod's reality.

"On second thought, kill me before my mom has the chance to. Dying by the hand of my own mother is not something I'd want to brag about."

"We're not going to hurt you Ashley." an old blonde dude said. He didn't look too old – probably twenty or twenty-one years old – but since he's a vampire, you could never tell. I was guessing that since he looked to be the oldest that he was the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"I know what you are. You can't tell me I'm wrong." I told them. "I'm pretty much usually right."

"Great. Another human knows our secret." another blonde – Blondie, err, Rosalie – muttered sarcastically. I shot her a glare but she was unaffected.

"You're all lucky I'm outnumbered or you'd have been gone by now." I threatened. I felt all their eyes on me and I managed not to lose confidence.

"No one else can know about us. If you stay, we will explain everything." Dr. Cullen told me, ignoring all the others as they protested. I narrowed my eyes at them, considering the pros and cons of staying. I let out a sigh and nodded. Dr. Cullen and the woman standing next to him, who I was guessing was Mrs. Cullen, shot me a kind smile as I made my way to the empty couch.

Eddie, the pixie-ish girl, and Blondie were glaring at me and I returned the gesture with a smirk. As I passed the other blonde guy – Jasper, I think – he stiffened (which I wouldn't have noticed if I were a normal person) and the pixie moved closer to him as if to comfort him.

"Alright. I'm listening..."

About thirty minutes later, I learned a few things about the monsters like them. Sunlight can't hurt them and fire is one of the few things that can actually kill them. Cutting them up into pieces and burning the parts was the best way to kill them permanently._ That should be fun... _They only drank animal blood (fortunately) but there were others out there who didn't share their diet (unfortunately). Oh, and they sparkle when sunlight hits their skin. I almost literally fell to the ground as I laughed. They didn't find it as funny as I did. I guess I can understand; they're the walking disco balls, not me.

And that's not all! _Hades, I sound like those annoying commercials._ Apparently, they had powers too.

"Jasper can feel emotions. Edward can read minds."

"What? You're telling me that he," I pointed to the bronze-haired monster, "was reading my mind the whole time?"

"No. You are an exception, for some reason." Eddie pointed out and I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want or need a monster digging around in my head. Especially since I had no intention of telling them what I was.

"So, is that the reason for all your glaring? Wittle Eddie can't read big bad Lee-lee's mind." I taunted, even though it was probably a really bad idea, and he glared at me. I took his reaction as an answer to my [not serious] question. I turned my attention to the pixie, otherwise known as Alice.

"What about you? What's your problem?"

"Alice can see the future." Dr. Cullen told me.

I raised an eyebrow at the girl and she said, "I can't see the future when you're around." I bit back the teasing words I was about to say.

Big vamp dude, Emmett, stepped forward. "Your turn to explain."

"Explain what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"What you are. How on earth did that," he pointed to the scar on my arm, "heal so fast and what the hell was that thing that almost killed you."

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned, not really planning to answer their questions.

"Edward also can't read Bella's mind. We want to know if she's like you." Emmett replied.

"Oh, well, I guess it's fair since you told me about you guys." I said and they nodded. I was glad that Eddie can't read my mind 'cause no one knew what was going to happen next.

I clutched my bag in my hand and stood up straight. "I guess I should start by saying, 'Buh-bye!'" I was gone before I could see the expressions on their faces.

I was either really stupid for doing that because I know that they will come after me or because I shadow-traveled home, where my mom was waiting. Although, I could care less about option number one; the latter was much scarier.

"Where were you?" Her cold voice startled me and I turned to face her. I stood inside my room as she leaned on the door-frame, an unreadable expression on her face. I prayed to every god and goddess I could think of, asking them to help keep me alive by the time this was over.

**(A/N: I was thinking of cutting it off here but I realized how evil that would be...)**

"I was... out" I managed to get out. Her eyes narrowed as she walked into my room. She eyed me carefully and I tried to keep my arm from her sight. Unfortunately, she was the scar.

"You were gone for one day and come back with that?" she scolded. "Ashley Robinson, I was worried sick! I know how dangerous it is for you out there and, honey, I don't like seeing you with scars. You're sixteen, for crying out loud. You shouldn't be able to use those dangerous weapons. I get that demigods are always in danger, but you should have told me where you were going. Not even the guys knew where you were.

"I don't want this to happen again, Lee. You're grounded. I want you to come straight home after school. No more stop overs at La Push, understand?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She stormed out of my room without another word and I jumped on my bed, burying my face in my pillow to muffle the sound as I yelled in frustration.

I jumped when Andi's face suddenly popped up in front of me. It had been an hour since I last saw my mom, considering I never left my bedroom after I was grounded and I just sat on my bed, completely bored.

"What happened to you?" the smile on the brunette's face faded and a frown replaced it. I shrugged and told her what happened.

"They sparkle?" were the wise words of the sea god's daughter.

I gave her a blank stare. "Is that all you heard?"

"Sorry, it's just... weird to think that vampires sparkle." she told me. "I think I prefer the ones with mismatched legs."

"So, what did you want to tell me? You wouldn't IM me if you didn't have a reason to." As I said that, the smile on Andi's face reappeared.

"You know Jeremiah King, right?"

"The son of Aphrodite?" Andi nodded. "What about him?", I asked.

"Well, he kind of asked me out."

"Really?" Jeremiah's fifteen, a year older than Andi, and he's known to be a player like the rest of his brothers and sisters. Not that all children of Aphrodite are like that.

"Yep!" She seemed so excited. I couldn't really blame her. Andi's beautiful with her brown hair and blue eyes but being a daughter of one of the Big Three, not many guys had the guts to ask her out. This was going to be her first date.

I just smiled at her, not wanting to ruin her happiness. "Good for you." I told her. "But if he does anything, you can always threaten him with my name."

"That's probably what Natty would say." Andi replied, rolling her eyes.

I smiled and shrugged. "Where is Natty, anyway?"

"Mrs. Howard just gave birth to Natty's new sister, so the eaglehead went to visit them." Andi replied and I chuckled lightly at the nickname we gave Natty a few years back. Fortunately, Natty has no idea we call her that.

We talked some more until my mom called me for dinner.

"So, how are the girls back at camp?" mom asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that surrounded us these past few minutes.

"Natty's got a new sister so she's in Chicago to visit her parents." I informed her. Natty was a year-rounder like Andi, but, unlike Andi and I, Natty's mom and step-dad have no idea she's a demigod. They think she stays at a boarding school then a special camp during the summer. Partially true, I guess, but I still don't get how they manage to be okay with not seeing Natty every once in a while.

"What about Andi?"

"She said she's going to spend Spring break with her mom and Harvey." I told her and she nodded.

Mom became good friends with Amy Jordan, Andi's mom. She's pretty nice and let Andi stay at camp. She visits sometimes during the summer and usually brings Harvey with.

Harvey is Andi's older mortal half-brother. He's around my and Natty's age. His dad died a year before Amy met Poseidon. Harvey knows about demigods since he and Andi are pretty close and he's also a clear-sighted mortal, able to see through the mist. He's kind of like the guys, except he had blonde hair and fair skin. If he and the guys were to meet, they'd become friends in an instant.

There was a silence again and it was awkward. I excused myself from the table, letting out a sigh of relief when mom nodded.

I'd give it around three days until she feels bad starts feeling bad for me and lifts my punishment.

**Yeah, so this is actually longer than my usual chapters. It was supposed to be two separate chapters but I changed my mind. I kind of wanted to introduce Andi and Natty a little more since they'll have bigger roles in future parts in 'Through the Eyes of a Demigod'. I think I first introduced Harvey in the previous chapter. Yeah, he wasn't in my original plot but I decided to give him a shot. He'll more or less make an appearance at the same time as Andi and Natty.**

**No stupid Quileute best friends in this chapter, although I really wanted to add them. Of course, there'll be more of those three in Part 2. **

**My keyboard's been bugging me for the past few minutes. Good thing I had the chapter typed before the problem started. Some of the keys aren't working and I ave to wait a while for them to work. I should really ask my dad to have this problem ****fixed.**

**The broken keys stopped working as I wrote those last few sentences so now i'm using the on-screen keyboard. It's annoying and taking so long to type so i probably won't update 'til i get this fixed.**

**Until next time,**

**castergurl11**


End file.
